Usefulness of the integrated concentration of GH as a diagnostic aid in children with growth disorders will be investigated. This will be done by withdrawing serum for GH determination every 20 minutes from an indwelling heparin lock for either 12 or 24 hours (depending on the child's size) in children with abnormalities of growth.